Benny
Benny '(ブノワ ''Bunowa,'' ''Benoit in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. He is voiced by Shigeo Kiyama in the Japanese version and by Imari Williams in the English version. Profile Born as a commoner in Nohr in a farming village, Benny became a border guard for the kingdom and works often with Charlotte. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Ignatius. Birthright Benny appears briefly in Chapter 14 as the Avatar and the Hoshidan army launches an assault at the Boarder Walls. Defeated by their army, Benny is forced to retreat and is not seen for the rest of the Birthright route. Revelations After hearing the Avatar stopping Xander and Ryoma from clashing at the Destroyed Town, King Garon sends Benny and Charlotte alongside Silas to Port Dia to stop the Avatar. During their battle, Benny meets Elise who politely says hello to him. He is surprised when she calls him a softie as he is used to others being intimidated by his appearance. After asking if Benny would like to join the Avatar's army, Benny accepts, hoping to meet other kind individuals in the army like Elise. Personality Despite his fearsome looks, Benny is a gentle giant. He cares for the well-being of his comrades and has a soft spot for animals. His intimidating appearance often creates ill rumors of impressive feats he has performed. Though he generally ignores them, he is occasionally hurt by them. His birthday is March 24th. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 13 - Suppressing Rebellion/Revelation Chapter 14 - Nohr's Onslaught As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 14 - A Soft Light Scatters |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= *In Guard Stance with Charlotte, stats shown are resultant stats Growth Rates |70% |60% |0% |65% |15% |45% |75% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class |75% |60% |0% |65% |10% |45% |75% |50% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a General |70% |60% |0% |60% |15% |40% |75% |45% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates as a Great Knight Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Special Classes' |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Nyx * Charlotte * Selena * Beruka * Camilla * Effie * Peri * Felicia * Mozu * Azura * Elise * Rinkah (Revelation only) * Oboro (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Keaton * Arthur * Hayato (Revelation only) * Ignatius * Shigure (If Benny is his father) * Kana (If Benny is his father) Quotes My Castle Castle Grounds * If you're not too frightened, I'd be happy to give you a tour. (visiting another castle) Armory Smithy Staff Store Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Einherjar Shop Hot Springs Gathering Spots Confession DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Level Up * "Am I too strong?" (6+ stats up) * "This is nice." (4-5 stats up) * "Hmm. I'm stronger." (2-3 stats up) * "That's odd." (0-1 stat up) Class Change * "This feels different." Battle Quotes Dual Support * "It's alright." * "I'll protect you." * "I'll support you." * "I can help." * "I'll do my best." * "This'll be a challenge!" * "Are you scared?" Dual Strike * "Stand back!" * "My turn!" * "Here I come!" * "You die now!" Dual Guard * "That was close!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Thank you." * "I'm safe now." Critical/Skill *"You derserve no better!" *"You die so I may live!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"You don't scare me!" Defeated Enemy * "Sorry." * "That was scary." * "We survived." * *sigh* * "We won!" * ""Good." Defeated by Enemy * "I've... failed..." Death/Retreat Quote Possible Endings ; Benny - Gentle Giant : Benny returned to his hometown village and was assigned to train new soldiers in combat. He never reported for duty. Instead, he lived out his days in the forest, frolicking with his animal friends. Etymology Benny can be a diminutive of names such as Benoît, Benjamin, Benedict, and Bernard. Benoît is a Catholic French male given name. The name is the Old French word for "blessed" and is the equivalent of Benedict. Trivia * Benny shares his English voice actor, Imari Williams, with Fuga. * Benny was voted as the 13th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters